Dartmouth? Heaven or Hell ?
by I-Lurve-Edward-Cullen
Summary: This story is about the Cullens and how they all end up going to Dartmouth again but its only Bellas first time and the scent of human blood is heavy in the air will she cave? Read on to find out :P
1. Packing

**Hope you like my first ever FanFic :D and please don't forget to review. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any characters from the Twilight Saga I only own the extras. **

BPOV

Edward and I were lounging on one of the five red leather Loveseats in the main house which also contained Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Renesme and Jacob (which as much as Edward hated it he had to let our daughter be married to the werewolf which imprinted on her a few minutes after she was born) and Esme and Carlisle (All of our 'adopted' parents).

We were all Vampires except for Jacob and Renesme, Jacob was a werewolf and Renesme was half-human and half-vampire. I had been a vampire for 3 years.

I snuggled closer into Edward, My own Greek Adonis, My Love of my life well existence. I turned around and quickly kissed him, as I pulled away Edward grabbed my face with fierceness and deepened the kiss then as usual Emmett cried out "Get a room!" but instead of ending the kiss Edward kept going for several minutes but even though we don't need to breathe I pulled back and saw all of the family making out with each other, we both stifled a giggle but of course Carlisle was at the hospital doing his shift and Esme was busy at New Hampshire decorating the next family home because we don't age people would get suspicious about us and we needed to go to Dartmouth College in the new term.

**30 Minutes Later**

Carlisle entered through the door and seeing all of us kissing each other he went straight upstairs into his office, clearing missing Esme.

As soon as we heard the door shut we heard Carlisle dialling Esmes number, we all then stopped kissing our partners and Alice, my hyper active sister was jumping up and down ordering us all to start packing as we were moving tomorrow at 7pm.

Edward, Jacob, Nessie ( Renesme) and I all went backing to our cottage in the middle of the forest but because Nessie and Jacob were still Human they needed to sleep so we sent them to their own room.

Edward then said " Don't stay up to long you two you still need to pack in the morning"

I then dragged Edward to our room and finished what we started in the main house.

EPOV

Bella stirred in my arms I knew she wasn't sleeping as that was physically impossible for vampires to do but she then turned to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"We better get our daughter and her husband up" we both knocked on Nessie and Jacobs door and shouted " Wakey Wakey Lazy Bones you need to start packing."

Bella started rushing around the cottage throwing items into boxes, all without making a sound.

She dashed into out room to get changed in the overly sized closet which Alice had filled with hundreds of pieces of clothing we would never dream of wearing like 30 lingerie sets for Bella to seduce me but she could be wearing a snot green unfitting jumper and brown pants for all I care and she would still turn me on she was my savoir of sorrow.

I went into the closet to get changed into a tight white t-shirt and blue jeans and blue Nike trainers and then I saw what Bella was wearing, it was a grey knitted tunic dress with black fishnet tights and black stilettos she also had her long curly brown hair hanging down to her waist which looked absolutely beautiful on her I went over to her and hugged her to my chest and gave her a quick kiss until Nessie burst into our room begging to go over to La Push with Jake (Jacob) to go say goodbye to Jakes Dad Billy and the La Push Wolves.

"Sure we'll meet you back at the Main House" replied Bella.


	2. Goodbyes

**I hope you like this next chapter I just love writing about Twilight lol enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any Twilight Characters don't matter how hard I've tried I sadly don't**

NPOV

I ran towards La Push and got to the border in a matter of seconds but as I went to step over the invisible boundary line I heard a fierce growl, which of course could only mean that a new kid has turned into a wolf because of us Vampires.

I carried on heading towards Billy's until I fell to the ground, it felt like a boulder had fallen on top of me but when I managed to get up the 'boulder' was the werewolf that growled at me before.

It was ready to pounce, I got into my pose ready to fight it off but then there was a whooshing kind of sound and I realised that the werewolf was on the fall in human form-naked. I was rooted to the spot I could see that there was a scratch on its left arm and it ran down to his waist.

I left the boy there and carried on towards Billy's until Jake joined me in his wolf form, he had Russet coloured fur it was long and very shaggy just how I love it.

Jake quickly ran into the trees to phase back to a human he was back in a matter of seconds he was only wearing some jeans so he was half naked which made me speechless. He ran over to me and gave me a quick kiss and then took left hand, he started playing with my wedding ring which he got me I never took it off except for school where I put it on my right hand, all of us Vampires did that because if we came into school and people saw wedding rings on our fingers they would get a bit suspicious so they stayed on our right hand until school finished.

We walked into the living room where Billy was sitting in his wheelchair watching some news program. He turned his wheelchair around and saw use he had a big grin on his face obviously seeing how much I had grown in the past 8 years since Billy first saw me when I was a few weeks old I am now 8 but in a body of a 18 year old and the mind of a 30 year old.

"Hiya Guys, hows you?" Billy asked

"Well Billy we can't stay we've just come to say goodbye because the whole family are moving to New Hampshire, we're all going to Dartmouth next term so we need to get down their and get settled so sorry this is short notice Billy and I'm happy to have you as a step-dad" I replied.

"Oh, well I knew this would happen because none of the Cullens have been aging so I guess it's goodbye?" He said

"No, No we promise to come visit dad it's just easier Nessie and I need to start living life to the max and go to college with the rest of the family." Jake answered.

We both gave Billy a hug and said good bye then we went outside to say goodbye to the wolves, Jake phased so he could ask them to come here.

After a few minutes the pack turned up out of the shadows of the forest. Sam and Emily were the first to hug us well tried to, after being hugged and wished Good Luck we went back towards the House to finish packing.

EPOV

I heard Jake and Nessie's minds before I heard or saw them, I was sitting on a Red Loveseat with My Bella in my lap, I was planting kisses all down her neck and collarbone when Jake and Nessie came in breaking up the Romantic Vibe that Jasper was so kindly sending us.

"Thanks Jazz" I thanked him

_No probs. Bro just be careful when Emmett is around which he isn't atm because he is busy with Rose upstairs as you can hear_

"To much info Jazz" I said

_Ok you sort out Jake and Nessie their kinda sending lust and love to me atm._

I took Bella off my lap and walked over to the kitchen, where of course Jake and Nessie were kissing which making omelette.

"Break it up you we need to go soon and your messing with Uncle Jaspers head."

BPOV

I could hear Edward breaking up Nessie and Jake kissing 'games'. I went over to the kitchen and put my arms around his waist, he calmed down at my touch but was still tense.

I reached up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. He turned around and met my lips we kissed for a few minutes until I heard Emmett and Rose come down the stairs.

Edward and I must of both of had the same thoughts because we both shuddered at the idea of what Rose was doing to Emmett.

Carlisle and Esme then came down into the Lounge and called us all for a meeting.

EPOV

Carlisle had called a meeting I knew what it was about and probably did everyone else but Bella wouldn't as this was a first for her.

We all sat down around the Antique Oval mahogany time that was in the 'Dining' Room which of course we never used.

"Right we all know what this meeting is about except for Bella, Bella these meetings are usually about what names everyone will be taking because if you all had the name Cullen people would think of incest." Carlisle said.

_Is there anything I have missed Edward?_

I shook my head meaning no.

"Right, Bella and Emmett you will be the Swans. Nessie and Edward you will be the Mason twins, Alice and Jacob Cullen and as usual Jasper and Rosalie will be the Hale Twins. This is so each person can be with their significant other"

Everyone nodded their heads, Bella turned around and whispered in a seductive tone no-one could hear.

"Well Mr Mason you will have to be good" she then kissed me fully on the lips and I ended up deepening the kiss until Emmett boomed "Get a Room".

After the meeting we all gathered the rest of our things and got into our cars. Nessie, Jake, Bella and I got into my Volvo, Alice and Jasper got into Alice's Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, Rose and Emmett went in his Jeep and Esme and Carlisle in his Mercedes.


	3. Stranger

**Hope you like this next chapter it might be short or it might be long because atm I have writers block so not good.**

**Please Read and Review :D**

BPOV

Only Esme, Alice and Rosalie had seen the house because they re-decorated it so it would be a surprise to the rest of us.

Nessie was in the back asleep in Jakes arms and I was holding Edwards hand in the front passengers seat next to him.

We were following Carlisles Mercedes then it was Edwards Volvo, Emmetts Jeep and at the back it was Alices Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

As we drove up the 3 miles driveway we came up to be parked in front of a grand 4 storey white painted house with a huge garden full of ornaments. The house was in the middle of dense forest plenty full of wildlife for us to hunt including Bears for Emmett and Mountain Lions for Edward but also Deer for us.

As soon as we parked up in the overly sized garage I noticed my Midnight Blue Ferrari-612-Scaglietti, Edwards Special car his Aston Martin Vanquish V12 and last but not least Roses Red BMW M3 Convertible.

As I stepped out of the car to greet the rest of the family Edward hugged me in a tight embrace and gave me a very passionate kiss on my lips which must of lasted quite some time because I heard Emmett give out a sigh meaning 'Hello Lovebirds we're waiting'.

Edward let go of me and just held my hand. Esme led us into what must be the lounge because it had several red and white leather loveseats and a 70 Inch Plasma TV which Emmett rushed over to and switched on the Xbox 360 Elite and Challenged Jasper to a game of Halo 3 of course Jasper couldn't refuse.

Edward and I went and sat on one of the Loveseats, he pulled me onto his lap and planted butterfly kisses down my cheekbone, jaw and neck he then stopped and growled. I turned around and looked confused.

"What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle and Emse asked.

He just sat there and carried on to growl he then led us back outside and he pulled me towards the forest just stopping a few feet away.

A cloaked figure emerged from the shadows of the forest.

We knew instantly that it was a vampire because it had glowing red eyes and a pale complexion. It stepped towards us and spoke.

"You there the Bronze haired boy you must know why I am here?"

"Yes, I do now I tell you to get away from here or my family and I will have to get rid of you ourselves." Edward threatened.

The figure dropped into a hunting crouch and bared its white teeth, then it lunged towards us.

**Cliffhanger I promise to have the next chapter up soon :D please read and review I need ideas as why this figure is here? I shall use the best idea that I get thank you :D xxx**


	4. Black Out

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with my other story and School etc.**

**Please Read and Review your opinions and reviews help :D**

BPOV

As the vampire lunged at me I was knocked back and landed on the ground in a heap.

He was clawing at my face but if course nothing happened to my granite skin.

He was thrown off me by Edward he had obviously been snapped back to reality by me getting hurt. The vampire was called Zathros, which I had figured out when two other vampires came out of the shadows behind him, they to lunged towards one on my family.

One attacked Alice and the other one got Edward, I screamed at Edward and Alice telling them to not stop and try and rip them apart.

Emmett had already started a fire, I could hear Nessie whimpering stuff like "please don't hurt them please" and "Why us? Mummy never did anything wrong neither did Daddy".

I caught a glimpse of her she was crying into Jacobs shoulder.

I continued to fight against Zathros but he proved to be stronger then me as he broke several bones in my body including a few ribs, left leg and my collarbone in about 3 places and he also bit me which caused me to scream in pain, I suddenly collapsed and everything went black, the last thing I heard was "Bella, I love you"

I then succumbed to the darkness.

EPOV

I suddenly saw my Bella fall to the ground unconscious I whispered "Bella, I love you" just hoping she could hear me.

This Bastard was on me now I was busy fighting two vampires off until Emmett pinned one to the ground and ripped him apart.

Jasper had also helped Alice rip apart the other vampire apart.

Zathros mustn't of heard any of this or seen this because he was busy dragging Bella's lifeless body off into the forest.

I quickly ran over to him and grabbed her of him, he was momentarily stunned at this and didn't respond for a few seconds but by this time Bella was safe in Esme's and Carlisle's arms.

"Who sent you!" I demanded of him

He said one word which sent chills down my spine,

"The Volturi" and with this he grinned and shrank back into the shadows.

I went over to Esme who was mainly holding Bella Carlisle was just holding her hand,

_I'll keep her in my office and keep an eye on her_ Carlisle thought to me

I took her face into my hands and gave her a kiss on her lips and nose before heading into my room.

Carlisle was keeping Bella in his office/Study/ whatever he wanted it to be.

I visited her hourly often humming her lullaby in her ear hoping if she could hear this she would come round but she didn't.

Two Days Passed

Two days had passed and Bella was showing signs of coming around, her hands were getting warmer.

Carlisle had told me it would be a matter of hours before she woke up because the bite on her neck had caused her to go unconscious because if a vampire bit another one he/she would go unconscious for a couple of days.

"Edward" Bella croaked, my head snapped up to make sure I wasn't dreaming, not that I could, but just to be sure she touched my face.

" Yes love?" I said and I couldn't help but keep the happiness out of my voice.

"When do we go Dartmouth I'm bored here?" she asked

The question surprised me because after all that happened she still wanted to go to Dartmouth, This women never ceased to amazed me and with that I gave her a very gently kiss.

She sighed and added "I'm not a fragile human no more, I may be a weak vampire but I'm stronger than any human at the moment"

I smiled and made the kiss more passionate she groaned in my mouth but I couldn't let it go any further because she was still healing from her cracked bones.

"Bella honey if your strong enough we could go downstairs, but if not I could bring them here?" I asked

"I'll come downstairs I need to see if my leg will work" she replied

With that I took her by the waist and helped her of the bed and down the stairs, she could walk very well and she was still as graceful as Alice even with a nearly healed broken leg!

"Bella!" Alice screamed

"Oh my, Bella thank god your ok" Esme stated.

"I'm ok as long as Edward is with me to be my crutch?"she questioned

"Of course Love I'll be here all the way" she smiled at this statement and so did I.

" Bella, Edward your eyes are pitch black" Carlisle said from the corner of the room

"Carlisle aren't you meant to be at work it's your first day?" Bella asked confused.

Carlisle laughed

"Bella it's Sunday you've been unconscious since Friday" he replied

Bella's face dropped, she suddenly started to hyperventilate [is that was possible for vampires].

"Bella calm down, you asked if we were going to Dartmouth and yes we are as soon as your ok" I told her

"Oh ok" she looked up to me and gave me a kiss but we were interrupted by the sounds coming from Rose's and Emmett's room.

"Jeez do they ever stop?" Bella asked us.

"Nope" Jasper replied emphasizing the letter 'p' with a pop.

We all laughed.

"Well Bella you and Edward better get hunting your eyes are pitch black" Alice told Bella.

Bella smiled at this, she must be ravenous.

I led her to the forest where I picked up the scent of Mountain Lion, I followed it and Bella must of smelt it as well because she was following me.

She stopped and leaped gracefully at the Mountain Lion she quickly broke its neck and sunk her teeth into the main blood point in its neck and as she drunk I could see her eyes change from pitch black to a bright honey topaz colour and the purple like bruises under her eyes faded if not disappeared.

She jumped back up and came over to me she had not a single drop of blood or a single speck of dirt on her, she put her arms loosely around my neck and stood on her tip toes to plant a kiss on my lips, I could taste the blood on her lips and tongue, Bella backed away and I pouted.

"That's my facial expression Mr Edward Antony Mason Cullen" I loved it when she said my full name.

"Oh I know Mrs Isabella Marie Swan Cullen" She smiled and I knew she loved me using hers.

While she got a few more Elks, I had downed 2 Mountain Lions and an Elk, I also had nothing in my hair, on my face or on my clothes.

Bella tugged me and we raced back to our house, she won this time but I was too busy watching her run then paying any attention to me losing .

As we entered the house everyone was either singing in their heads or reciting a passage in a different language.

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world _–Emmett

_I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim_- Alice

_G-o-r-g-e-o-u-s yeah _– Rosalie of course

_Woooah Don't Stop the Cavalry -_Jasper

_Wow que realmente necesito para pintar algunas habitaciones mmm más acerca de cómo una habitación de huéspedes puede ser de color azul claro y la habitación de huéspedes 2 rosa pálido por lo unisex?_- Esme

_Mi chiedo se l'ospedale bisogno di me, perché l'ultima volta che ero lì Dr. Salow era malato con l'influenza in modo hmmm? _– Carlisle

And when I tried Bella

...................................................

Still nothing, like usual.

"Alice!" I said with a sigh

"What Brother dear?" she laughed

"Why is everyone blocking their minds from me?" I asked

"Well I'll only tell you a bit 'coz it's a surprise" she said with a grin

"I had a vision that"

**Oooooo Cliffy sorry to of sprung this onto you but I couldn't resist I hope to have next Chapter up soon :D**

**Please read and review Ly!!! 3333**


	5. Campus

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy again and my mates have been nagging me to get this chapter up so here it is.**

**Next Chapter up I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Stephanie Meyer can I please own a Character from your Twilight Saga?**

**Stephanie Meyer: Of Course!**

**Me: Really**

**Stephanie Meyer: Of Course Not their mine you can have Twiduck (Search this it's my mates story)**

**-I walk away frowning-**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**EPOV**

"What's the vision about Alice?" I demanded

"It's a Surprise which many of you will enjoy" She smirked at this

Esme and Carlisle entered the room hand in hand

"Come on you better get off to college, hopefully while you are all out I can finish painting etc." Esme said

I took Bella's hand and dragged her into the garage along with Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie.

I opened my door to my Volvo for my wife and she smiled and gave me a kiss on my nose

"You missed" I told her seductively, she got the point and gave me a very passionate kiss on my lips.

As soon as I broke away from her I was in the driver's seat holding her hand, she looked down at our entwined fingers and smiled that signature smile that I always love.

Emmett and Rosalie were in his 2009 Jeep Wrangler, Alice and Jasper was in her Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo and following behind everyone was Carlisle in his Mercedes S-Class.

Carlisle turned off the Motorway to get to the hospital; we carried on until we got to Dartmouth.

We all parked out cars next to each other's and got out, I took Bella's hand and she was just standing there with her mouth agape Alice however was jumping up and down.

_OMG this is going to be soooo cool, the surprise will be even better._ I frowned I thought she would of forgot I could read minds._ No Edward I didn't forget you'll be happy when all is revealed._

As we walked onto Campus many people stopped and stared and thought very sick things.

_Ooo I would have that midget pixie in my bed anyday_

_That Brown haired girl is mine, I will get her and I also bet she's great in bed_

I growled at this thought, Does everyone think about sex in this damn college? Last time I was here everyone thought differently. Jeez time had changed quickly considering I was here 18 years ago.

We walked through the front doors and went into the reception area, a man about mid twenties was there, he too was fantasising about Bella. I growled at him and he was quickly brought back to reality.

_Why does every man or even women have to be attracted to us? Yea I know it's because we're b-e-autiful but can't they tell we have wedding rings on? _Alice thought to me, I just shrugged my shoulders, only Alice knew what I was doing.

"We are the Cullen's, Hale's and McCarty's" I told him

"Ah yes here are your schedules please use the rest of today to get to know your room mates and to unpack. Welcome to Dartmouth College" he added, sounding very bored. He handed me the Schedules and dorm keys and I gave them out.

"Ok thank you" We all said in unison, his eyes went wide and we walked out and burst out laughing

"Dude! did ya see dat guys face ?" Emmett asked in his so called 'Gangsta' voice.

"Yup we sure did Emmie" Bella replied, he scowled at her. He hated it when people called him that but he didn't mind it when he called people names like when Bella was pregnant with Nessie she was called 'Belly', I'm called Eddie which I loathe and Nessie is Halfling.

I was sharing with Jasper, _Thank God Edwards I don't think I could share a room with a human _

Bella had a Zara

Rose had Henna, _Jeez this person sounds familar_

Alice had Aamina and she seemed pretty hyper , _I know who it is, Edward! Out my head NOW!_

Emmett had a Tom , _Grrr watch now he's a scrawny little human who's scared of teddy bears- well he'll be scared of me then. _

I recognised these names but they had a new name Tom?

We all went to our dorms and before I parted with my beloved at her door, I gave her a very passionate kiss she smiled.

I was in room 2008 and Bella was in room 1998, her room was the one directly below me, _I would have to use that to my advantage _I thought

**Sorry that this chapter was short I needed to put a chapter up before I die lol.**


	6. AN Please Read Important

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while because I've been busy again with school, parents and annoying siblings but considering it's Easter Break I'll try and get some more chapters up.**

**TY :D**

**Please Review to my stories**

**Dartmouth Heaven or Hell?**

_After Breaking Dawn all of the Cullen's and the Black's go to college. Normal Pairings and more. All Vampires of course._

**Black and Blue**

_Charlie Abuses Bella and The Cullen's end up in Forks. Edward ends up being Bella's personal Knight in Shining Armour as he saves her from Charlie more than once. Normal Pairings. Vampires in it._

**Princess Bella of Volterra**

_This is if Bella was Aro's daughter and not Renees and Charlies, Bella is kept a secret to all Vampires except Carlisle as he delivered Bella, The Volturi hold a Revelation Ball to present the Heir to the Volturi Throne and from then on Bella and Edward Fall in Love as Romeo and Juliet. Normal Pairings and All Vampire _


	7. Meeting

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy with my other story Black and Blue.**

**The unfamiliar names in this chapter will be real names of my mates at school.**

**For Henna I will use probably her main nickname Leonard, just so you know that you won't get :P**

**(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

**EPOV**

I had only just left Bella at her room door and I was already missing her (insert a round of awwww's here.) I took my phone out and scrolled through my phonebook until I got to Nessie, I pressed call and let it ring.

_Hello Dad_

Hello sweetie how is Carlisle, Esme and Jacob?

_Fine, Grandpa Carlisle is at work, Jacobs asleep and I'm helping Grandma Esme paint mum and yours room. You wanted it red and pink?_

Nessie! Please don't paint it like that we wanted it Blue and Gold.

_Don't worry dad I've done the base coat and Grandma Esme is painting all the little intricate designs in._

(A/N Nessie is extremely intelligent for a 4 year old)

Ok Nessie, Call your mother, Uncles and Aunties before you go to sleep tonight.

_Ok dad see you soon and I'll call them all later. Love you!_

Love you to sweetie. Oh and tell Esme to look in my bedside draw and for Carlisle to look in his study desk draw.

_Ok I have no idea what you are up to dad I just hope it works anyway see you._

She hung up just as Jasper walked through the door.

"Yo Bro" Jasper said

"Hello Jasper I've unpacked my stuff you just need to do yours, and if you're going to have Alice in please tell me, I don't mind back at home just not here while I'm in the room" I asked

"Ok Edward sure thing." He started to unpack so I left him to go explore campus.

I pressed the button for ground floor which was eight floors down **(A/N Each block of dorms is eight stories high with ten rooms on each level.)** I was later joined by a boy that looked quite lanky. He must of been about 6ft 2 and he had brown hair and Dark Topaz eyes. He must be a vampire and veggie one at that.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I am here with my coven."

_Is he a vampire? I'm sure he is he said coven I wonder if he has a wife hmmmm I'm happy with Zara even though she is VERY annoying and Leonard, Aamina, Jenni and Fatima are ok._

I exited his head. But I recognised Zara, Aamina and Jenni but not this Leonard person or Fatima. Who are they and how and where do I know them from?

"Yes I'm a vampire I have a wife, 'mother and father' also four adopted siblings, I also have a daughter."

He looked at me baffled.

_How did he know what I was thinking? Wait Edward can you hear me?_

"Yes I can hear you." I answered.

"Wow and did you say daughter?" he asked

"Yes I have a biological daughter called Renesme. She is half human and half vampire." I told him proud of Bella and Nessie.

The _ding_ told us that we had arrived at ground level.

"You going to the cafeteria?" he asked

"Yes I'm meeting the rest of my family, would you like to meet them?" I said

"Yes ok I'll bring the rest of my coven too and my mate." He said

We entered the Cafeteria and I could see Emmett and Rosalie making out again, Alice on Jaspers lap whispering in each other's ears and Bella on the phone probably to Nessie.

_Mmmm Rosalie is _Good!** - **To much info Emmett!

_Edward don't worry you'll like the surprise you know who they are._

_God! Why is there so much blood in a human? And my so intoxicating?_

I headed over to the table and sat next to Bella, I could hear Bella and the person on the other end. I seemed to be Nessie.

"Hello Nessie!" I said into the phone.

"_Hiya Dad, I told you I'll call mum." _

"Yes and Thank you sweetie."

" _No probs anyway must go Jacob wants to go hunting."_

"Ok. Love you." Bella and I said simultaneously.

Nessie giggled on the other end.

"Glad to know you have a funny Bone Nessie."

"_Yes I do now bye bye Love you too."_

Bella pressed 'end'

"Hello beautiful."

"Hello Handsome. Alice is practically bouncing in her seat what is she so happy about and what's the surprise she's on about?" My Bella asked.

"I don't know Love she saying that there's someone here who I know or knew."

"Ok." She answered simply.

I smell Vampire.

I got into a protective stance infront of Bella.

I can smell Tom? Is this his coven?

I switched back from my instincts and could finally see properly.

_Hey their our roommates!_ Everyone screamed in my head

There stood Tom with a Brown haired women by his side, Zara. There also stood 4 other women but where is this Leonard person.

I looked through their brains.

_Oh my I hope they like me. Jaspers fit!_

_Zara! Why is she such a shitbag!?!_

_Hmmmm. BUTTON MOON RULES!_

_I like Pink flowers, Blue flowers, Purple Flowers and Yellow too _

_Hello Edward, this is Zara, Fatima, Jenni, Aamina and Leonard._

"Where's Leonard and who is the extra girl?" I asked confused

"Edward Leonard is Henna's nickname she is also called Bernard, Timothy and Jeffrey." Tom explained.

"Oh ok."

_Hello Edward don't you remember me? I'm Zara I, along with Jenni and Aamina. Helped Carlisle through your newborn stage when you left him for a while. _

**(A/N If anyone wants to try and guess who thoughts are who's I'll say the winners in next chapter.)**

WHAT! Why didn't Carlisle tell me?

"Edward I've introduced my coven please introduce yours." Tom asked

"Well _Tom _this isn't my coven it's my family, Carlisle and Esme our parents are at home looking after Mine and Bella's biological daughter Renesme and her husband Jacob. This is Alice and her husband Jasper and Rosalie and her husband Emmett and my beautiful wife Bella." I stated proudly.

I turned towards Bella and looked into her Topaz eyes.

_Edddwaarrrdd stop looking at your wife, yes we know you love each other blah blah blah. We get it! Tell me if they're a threat I could really use with kicking some vampire arse again.- _Emmett thought.

"No Emmett." I told him

"What are your powers?" Tom asked.

"Well, as you know Tom,I read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can manipulate emotions, Bella is a mental and physical shield,Emmett is super strong and Rosalie, well Rosalie has 'divine beauty' _and pigheadedness."_ I mumbled, that caused a round of laughter to those who could hear it but also got me a slap in the arm. Which hurts.

"Your powers?" I asked wanting to know.

"Well I am a Teleporter, Zara is a shape shifter and she can also change anyone's looks which is why we have either blue or green eyes but we should have Topaz like you. Fatima can make fire with one hand and ice with the other, Jenni has the power of controlling the four elements and Aamina can turn herself and anyone or anything invisible. Leonard has mind control but can only use it to a certain degree, she can't make you love someone or do anything to kill yourself or others." He said, he was obviously very proud of _his _coven.

"Wow loads of powers to use, very little time to use them. We must be going. Nice meeting you." Tom said while turning and walking away.

"Well they don't seem to be of a threat but if they are be ready Emmett, Jasper?" I asked

"Yup we're ready bro. Bring it!" they stated.

"Hold your Antelope, we can't start a war among fellow Veggies. There's not enough of us as there is let alone us kill some. What would Carlisle think?" Bella said causing Emmett to look down ashamed.

_Haha just wait Bella! I have the perfect prank._

I glared at Emmett.

_EDWARD GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

I chuckled and headed towards my own dorm.

**I know crappy ending to a chapter if you are confused by the names then Leonard, Bernard, Jeffrey and Timothy are all Henna's nicknames.**

**Please Read and Review :D**


End file.
